filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Asgard
Asgard is a recurring character in the Wild Arms series and was originally a Golem who was created by the Elw and the Humans to help defend Filgaia from the Demon invasion before the events of Wild Arms. His name is said to mean "Fortress of the Gods" because of his defense shield he can generate which is said to be impenetrable. Wild Arms/ACF After the original war with the Demon race he was placed in a dormant state and sealed away inside the ruin known as the Giant's Cradle. During the time Wild Arms takes place he is revived by Cecilia, recognizing her as his controller, and called to lend his assistance against the Demon race once again. Being a defensive type Golem his assistance has been more related to protecting the protagonists of the game and helping them break through defensive barriers so the story can progress. This is best demonstrated when Asgard breaks through the Photosphere's defense barrier. At the end of the game Asgard sacrifices himself to protect the protagonists from the explosion of the Ka Dingal tower and is deactivated. Wild Arms 2 In the second installation of the series, he makes an appearance as a force ability for Marivel, but has no effect on the main storyline what so ever. Wild Arms 3 The golem returns as a major character in the main storyline. He is found in his dormant state and revived by the Prophets with the use of their technology. In the game he is given a more humanoid appearance and more aggressive battle capabilities. Over the course of the game Asgard develops an artificial intelligence and even the ability to speak and think for himself. Though he is originally programmed to aid and protect the Prophets he eventually begins to challenge the protagonists in this game for his own personal satisfaction. In his final confrontation with the party he forms a sort of bond with Jet being that they are both artificial lifeforms. Their resulting battle helps Jet discover a sense of self and purpose and through this gives Asgard a sense of peace before his apparent destruction. Wild Arms 4 A character in fourth entry of the series, Farmel Arianrhod, is also known as Asgard, "Citadel of the Gods", because of the nearly impenetrable wall she creates using her shield. Wild Arms 5 Asgard reappears more true to his first incarnation. He acts as the party's main mode of transportation on land once obtained, and is a playable character in field and special battles for the first time in the series. Also for the first time Asgard is given an ARM for his own use at the end of the game. Dean can summon him by using a field item known as "Giant's Ocarina", and he can be used to get to places the player normally couldn't access. Wild Arms XF Asgard is a Golem under the command of Weisheit and battles against the main party a number of times. In this incarnation Asgard does not seem to have a personality or sentience and is a simple machine. Later on after Asgard is destroyed for good Weisheit sends generic Golem proto-types after the party that seem to be reverse-engineered from Asgard's design. Mythological Refrences Asgard is one of nine worlds that exist within the tree of Yggdrasil in Norse Mtyhology. Asgard is known for being the home of the Gods and is also where Valhalla is located. Category:Wild Arms Category:Wild Arms 2 Category: Wild Arms 3 Category:Wild Arms 5 Category:Wild Arms 4 Category:Wild Arms ACF Category:Wild Arms XF